lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ronald Weezly
Ronald Weezley 'is the son of Molly, and Arthur Weezly making him a member of the powerful Magi family of House Weezly. Ron Weezly has six siblings in the form of Ginny, George, Fredrick, Percy, Charles, and William Weezly of which his sister Ginny is a kind girl who is training in Hogwarts and fought during the War with the Empire, his brother George and Fred are members of the Marauders which is a very intimate regiment within Hogwarts that basically commits violent acts against the enemies of the kingdom, Percy works in the Ministry of Magi inside Hogwarts where he works as a potions master, while his borther William died during the Civil War after his other brother Charles betrayed House Weezly and joined the forces of Tom Malfoy. Ron Weezly is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a relatively powerful level Magi user with his level being Level Three. Ronald Weezly would be born the fifth child of Arthur and Molly Weezly and thus as a the fifth boy in the line of succession for House Weezly he would at the time of his birth be planned to be become a knight/Magi depending on which path he showed aptitude towards. Ron Weezly knew from an early age that his House's position was something he had to be prepared to step into, and from the early days in Hogwarts to the aftermath of its wars he has carved a reputation in the Kingdom as a Magi who is capable of great things. This reputation would increase dramatically when in his first year at Hogwarts he became best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of which the three begin to call themselves the Triumverate. From the beggining he and Harry were friends of the closest kind adn this led them to become involved in several serious situations of which Hermione bailed them out of and her actions led to Ron begining to have a crush on her. Following the death of Buscilla Undrella the lady of Morimont the Republic of Hogwarts would use the death as an oppurtunity to remove the growing issue that was Ronald Weezly from the capital giving him the title of count of Morimont and sending him north to administer his new lands a task which Ronald did only following a dressing down from his father. The arrival of Ronald Weezly in Morimont would instigate a revival of the province under his leadership and also started a level of loyalty towards him from the Morimont council who worked diligently towards assisting him in his efforts. History Early Life Hogwarts ''"I’m the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Quidditch Captain. Now Percy’s a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it’s no big deal, because they did it first." -Ron Weezly talking on the Hogwarts Express to Harry Potter. Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 at the customary age of eleven. He was sorted into Gryffindor House, like every other member of his family. On his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, Ron met and became fast friends with Harry Potter, after Harry let him sit in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry showed Ron great generosity by purchasing a quantity of snacks from the Hogwarts Express food trolley to share with Ron, and that simple act set in motion a lifelong friendship. Examples of this included: Harry standing up for Ron against bigot bully Draco Malfoy, reassuring Harry that it was not his fault that Severus Snape, the Potions Master, gave him a hard time; agreeing to act as his second during what would be a midnight duel but was in actuality a dirty trick by Draco to get Harry and Ron in trouble. Count of Morimont Following the discovery of his plans by Hermione Albus slipped further into his plotting and following witnessing an argument between Ron and Harry he would begin to menipulate Ron into becoming more hateful towards Harry which would lead to Ron's eventual promotion to count of Morimont. Following the death of Buscilla Undrella the lady of Morimont the Republic of Hogwarts would use the death as an opportunity to remove the growing issue that was Ronald Weezly from the capital giving him the title of count of Morimont and sending him north to administer his new lands a task which Ronald did only following a dressing down from his father. The arrival of Ronald Weezly in Morimont would instigate a revival of the province under his leadership and also started a level of loyalty towards him from the Morimont council who worked diligently towards assisting him in his efforts. Family Members Molly Weezly.jpg|Molly Weezly - Mother|link=Molly Weezly Arthur Weezly.jpg|Arthur Weezly - Father|link=Arthur Weezly Ginny Weezly5.jpg|Ginny Weezly - Sister|link=Ginny Weezly Lavander Dumbeldore.jpg|Lavander Dumbledore - Wife|link=Lavander Dumbledore Charles Weezly - New.jpg|Charles Weezly - Brother|link=Charles Weezly George Weezly.jpg|George Weezly II. - Brother|link=George Weezly II. '''Relationships Hermione_Granger2.jpg|Hermione Granger - Lover/Enemy|link=Hermione Granger House Beddow.jpg|Caurus Beddow - Friend|link=Caurus Beddow Justine Granet Cover Front.jpg|Justine Granet - Lover|link=Justine Granet Lavander Dumbeldore.jpg|Lavander Dumbledore - Lover|link=Lavander Dumbledore Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter Hermione Granger See Also : Hermione Granger Although their relationship would have many ups and downs, Hermione and Ron Weasley were good friends for most of their years at Hogwarts, and of course, were best friends with Harry Potter, who was usually a mediator in their disputes. They tended to bicker frequently, though they usually got over their arguments, which tended to be minor or about trivial issues. As they grew older and matured, Ron and Hermione tended to fight less often and become more in touch with their feelings for each other. Hermione sometimes had the tendency of calling Ron "Ronald". Their first major falling-out was in their third year, when Ron accused Hermione's pet cat Crookshanks of eating his pet rat Scabbers. Lavander Dumbledore See Also : Lavander Dumbledore Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in Ron's year, developed a crush on him when they entered their sixth year. At first, Ron seemed vaguely flattered, but not particularly interested in Lavender's flirtatious behaviour. However, after becoming angry with Hermione and being taunted by Ginny over his lack of romantic experience, Ron began an exhibitionist relationship with Lavender. The couple was frequently seen snogging in public, much to the disgust of a jealous and hurt Hermione as well as Ginny, who considered him a "filthy hypocrite" because he insulted her for being caught kissing her boyfriend earlier in the year. Lavender threw herself into the relationship almost obsessively, alarming even her best friend, Parvati Patil. Lavender called Ron by the annoying nickname of "Won-Won", pressed Harry for details of Ron's feelings for her, and gave him a necklace with the words 'my sweetheart' for Christmas. Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Frank Category:Human Category:People Category:POV Character Category:People of Hogwarts Category:House Weezly Category:House Griffindor Category:Dumbledore's Army